Saiyan Girl
by Riko Ai Kumagai
Summary: Kooey comes to Frieza saying that he has found a saiyan girl on a planet. Will Vegeta be bitter towards her, and how will Frieza treat a female saiyan?
1. Another Saiyan Found

**Disclamier: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters. I wrote this for fun, so don't sue me! I don't even know anyone who works on DBZ. Now that that's settled...**

Kooey came running up to Frieza and knelt down before him. "Master Frieza, we believe we have found another saiyan on planet Styre!" he said quickly.

"What?" snapped Frieza. "But that's impossible."

A thirteen year old Vegeta, who had been walking away from the irritable Frieza after an angry insult-fest, the insutls coming mainly from Frieza, stopped and listened. He nodded to himself about Frieza's comment on how it was impossible. "It is," he muttered to himself.

"Yes, Master Frieza," continued Kooey, "and we're not sure because we haven't seen many saiyans, but...she has a tail, and she is an amazing fighter. It took all of our men to stop her!"

"Well, bring her to me," said Frieza. "Let me see her. Vegeta!" he yelled suddenly.

Vegeta turned around stiffly, hating Frieza. "Yes, Master?" he said.

"I want you to see if you can recognize this saiyan. If it is one. You are, after all, the prince. You should know about it."

"Yes, sire."

Kooey had been standing quietly, watching Frieza and Vegeta hate each other, and then he turned around and motioned his men to bring forth the saiyan girl. She was apparently unconscious, because she was standing limply, being dragged by two of Kooey's team. She looked up at Frieza, and Vegeta stared down at her, and was almost surprised- her eyes showed hatred that not even he had ever felt before. The girl, who seemed to be about Vegeta's age, maybe a few years older, noticed Vegeta and recognized him as the saiyan prince, because she knelt her head and said, "Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta stepped forward and said coldly, "Who are you, girl?"

"I am Matronene."

The prince turned to Frieza and nodded. "She's saiyan," he confirmed. "She has a saiyan name, but, more obviously, she looks saiyan."

Frieza was silent for a moment before deciding what to do. "Vegeta, take her to your room. She will sleep in there. I will decide exactly what to do with her in the morning."

Vegeta, however, knew that no one ever slept in the same room as anyone else, so he said, "Where do you want me to sleep, sire?"

"Who said anything about sleep for you tonight? You will be training with Zarbon."

A look of hate and shock crossed his face, but just for a second. "Yes- yes sire." Behind Frieza, Zarbon smirked malevolently.

Vegeta motioned to the girl to follow him, and Kooey's men let her go. She followed him silently, obviously not asking the questions that she wanted to ask. Finally, though, just as they were approaching Vegeta's room, she had to ask.

"Prince Vegeta, what are you doing here? _Why _are you here? What does Frieza do, why do you have to train with Zarbon, and are we the only saiyens left? And...who is Zarbon?" she exclaimed.

Annoyed, Vegeta consented to answering the questions. "I am here because about eight years ago I was taken from Vegeta-sei before Frieza destroyed it, and put here by Frieza to do what he said. He said I had a power level that he thought would help his army. Frieza...he...he does things to everyone here." He stopped and turned to face the saiyan girl. "He tortures us here." He turned away again and continued. "I have to train with Zarbon because you will be sleeping in my room and there is no where else to sleep. No one is allowed to sleep in the same room as anyone else at the same time. We're not the _only _saiyans left, there is still Nappa and Radditz. And Zarbon is like Frieza's best man. I always have to train with him, but all he does is try to kill me. Frieza's idea of training is a struggle to survive." Vegeta pushed his door open to reveal his small bed. "You'll be sleeping here," he said regretfully.

"You don't want to be training with Zarbon, do you?" Matronene said.

"Every time I train with Zarbon I almost die. I am tired of it, I do not want to be near death again," said Vegeta, trying to sound hateful, but sounding more hurt and scared. Matronene looked at him sympathetically, but Vegeta let her in his room and closed the door. He sighed and walked off to train with Zarbon.

Okay well...I hope you liked it. If I get reviews, I'll update ASAP. Please R&R


	2. Trouble for The Prince

**Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall Z or any of it's characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics. I also don't know anyone who works for DBZ. Okay, let's begin, shall we?**

**(And by the way, thanks for the reviews, I have a lot of free time, so I updated pretty quick- don't get too used to it)**

Matronene stayed in Vegeta's room for about fifteen minutes, thinking. As she did, more questions arised, but she was really worrying about her Prince. Had he not said that every training session with that Zarbon creature quickly turned into a battle to survive? And why did he listen to that Frieza anyway? He was the Prince of all Saiyans, he didn't have to listen to anyone.

Finally, she decided that she couldn't stop herself. She got up and left the room, wondering where to go, and she voiced this.

"Where should I go?" she whispered.

Matronene wandered the space ship, listening closely. Maybe she could hear the attacks. Every now and then she would stop so that she could listen closer, and finally she began to hear the faint sounds of attacks far away. She followed the sounds until she at last found ths source. She looked into the small window and saw a tall blue lizard, who she correctly understood to be Zarbon, and Prince Vegeta. He was obviously struggling already, he had been knocked onto his side and was just barely blocking Zarbon's attacks. Vegeta stood up quickly and fired a large attack which that lizard dodged. Matronene could only watch in horror as the prince was blasted over and over by the angered Zarbon, not happy with having an attack sent at him.

"Careful, Prince," she heard Zarbon sneer, "don't want to hurt yourself."

Vegeta replied angrily, "Why are you worrying if I hurt myself, freak? Never cared before."

The saiyan girl couldn't watch the Prince in this position. It was her job to protect the Prince, it was every saiyan's job. She opened the door and ran in, sending a large attack as she did.

Zarbon blocked it with the back of his hand. "Who is this, Vegeta?" he snapped.

"Saiyan girl," muttered Vegeta. "She was just brought onto this ship tonight."

"And you have her protecting you already?"

"I didn't ask her to!"

Matronene watched in shock at what was happening. Finally, Zarbon turned to her.

"Go back to your room, girl. I will only punish Vegeta for this, not you. This time."

"No!" snapped Matronene. "I won't let you!"

"Girl!" shouted Vegeta. "Just go! Leave me alone!"

She backed off. Obviously, she was only causing more trouble for the prince. Matronene let herself back out through the door. As soon as she left, she heard Zarbon: "Boy, you are going to pay for that!"

"No! I had no idea-" Vegeta began, but a large flash of light glowed through the window. Zarbon had obviously attacked him fiercely.

The new saiyan girl put her hand over her mouth, horrified at what had happened, and ran back to Vegeta's room.

As she was running back, she rounded a corner and collided with two men, both of which had to be saiyans.

"You guys are saiyans?" she exclaimed.

The two stared at her. "Yes," one said slowly.

"So you're Nappa and Radditz!"

The bigger one powered up. "All right, who are you!"

"My name is Matronene. I'm a saiyan, one of the last left."

The other saiyan grabbed his arm. "Relax, Nappa. She does look saiyan, and she has a saiyan name. All right. Well, if you're saiyan, we'll trust you."

Matronene grinned. "Finally! More saiyans! I thought they were all dead!"

"So did we," muttered the smaller of the two, who she took, once again correctly, to be Radditz. "How did you escape?"

"I'll explain it later, when Prince Vegeta comes back, so that I don't have to explain it to him as well later," she replied.

Radditz shrugged, deciding that it made enough sense. "Hey, wait, where is Vegeta?"

Matronene was shocked for a moment that they didn't call him 'Prince', but ignored it. "He's..._training..._with that Zarbon fool."

Nappa and Raditz exchanged uneasy glances. They hoped that this time he didn't get hurt, he always seemed to just escape alive.


	3. Matronene's story, escape from vegetasei

**Disclaimer- I don't own DragonBallZ or any of it's characters. I don't know anyone who works on DBZ. You people should know that. Okay, let's start.**

"Get up, damn you."

Vegeta stared up hatefully at the horrible face that was Zarbon. Then he put one hand on the wall and hauled himself up, holding in a gasp of pain that was trying to escape from him. It was eight 'o' clock in the morning, and the training was _finally_ over.

"How do you feel, Vegeta?" sneered Zarbon.

"Angry," Vegeta muttered shortly.

"And what else? I know there's something else."

The young used-to-be prince of the saiyans looked down at the floor and gave up. "Defeated. Humiliated. Stupid..."

"That's right. All right then. You may go now," Zarbon said, finally satisfied with Vegeta's answer.

The prince turned around nervously, not trusting Zarbon enough to not attack him from behind, and limped towards the door. He felt with every step that someone was trying to rip off his leg.

Finally though, he got out of the room, and shut the door behind him. Matronene, Raditz and Nappa were all waiting there for him. This only emberassed Vegeta more, he couldn't stand anyone seeing him this way.

"Prince Vegeta!" Matronene exclaimed. She rushed toward him, her hand outstretched, but he just slapped it away. "Don't touch me!" he snapped furiously.

Matronene looked slightly hurt, but changed the subject. "Are you all right? What did you have to do?"

"Don't worry about it! I trained, that's all."

Suddenly Zarbon came out of the room, shoving Vegeta out of the way, and sending him flying into the metal wall of the ship. The prince gasped in pain, caught totally off guard by that. Suddenly it seemed he couldn't take any more, because he leaned his head back against the wall, closed his eyes, moaned in pain and emberassment, and passed out.

Nappa sighed and walked over to pick Vegeta up.

Matronene was watching in fear and shock. 'What kind of monster could do this to the Prince of the Saiyans?' she thought sadly.

About half an hour later, the Prince came to. "What- what happened?" he muttered.

"Prince!" exclaimed Matronene. "I'm so glad you're all right!"

"Of course I'm all right! Why- wouldn't I be?" He had to force out the word 'wouldn't' with a lot of difficulty, it seemed he kept running out of air to use for speaking.

At this point, Raditz and Nappa heard that he had awoken, and came in.

"Vegeta," said Raditz. "Are you okay?"

"Yes! I'm all right!" Vegeta shouted. "I'm not that weak!"

"I never said you were!" exclamied Raditz, putting his hands up.

"Please, Prince, relax," said Nappa. "You've been through a lot over the last couple days."

Vegeta glared at the three saiyans. "Enough questions about if I'm all right. What have I missed? Does Frieza want anything else?"

"No, we haven't heard from him since last night," answered Raditz.

"And you haven't missed anything," added Nappa.

"Well, good," said Vegeta, and visibly relaxed. He glanced at Matronene standing in the corner of the room, and a question surfaced in his mind. "How did you escape off Planet Vegeta?" he snapped.

The other two saiyans looked at the girl. Matronene suddenly felt like she was put into the spotlight, and almost felt like she was shrinking. "Well..."

"Out with it, onna!" Vegeta exclaimed, exasperated.

"Okay! Well, the man called Bardock was going around, yelling that Frieza was going to destroy the planet. My parents said not to worry, he was full of it. But there was something about him that seemed like he was telling the truth and he wasn't insane. I couldn't convince anyone else, but I decided to get out. So I flew towards the side of the planet that Bardock wasn't heading towards, and I broke through the atmostphere, I felt like I was going to die right there but I looked around, I saw Frieza's energy blast, it was heading towards the planet and...it hit...and then...everyone died. I passed out at that point from lack of air and shock, and when I came to I was on a ship. Some Styrians said they had found me near death in space, and rescued me. I told them that my planet was destroyed by Frieza, and they raised me as one of their own. I acted as a Styrian, learned to cook like one, dress like one... then that freakish man came and said I looked like a saiyan, so they took me back here. They destroyed Planet Styre, as well."

Vegeta sighed, remembering the day his planet had been destroyed. "I see." He stared at the floor and was silent.

Later that night, Matronene was set to work washing the dishes after the food that was supplied to everyone on the ship that night- it couldn't exactly be called dinner. It was so little that it was practically a big snack.

Matronene wasn't complaining about washing the dishes. She had been raised to do so. It came as a shock to her when she Vegeta came up to her, looking very tired, and said, "Go to bed. I'll do this."

"No, prince, it's fine," she said, taken aback.

"That's an order. Go to bed, I'll do this. It's fine, onna."

The saiyan girl didn't want to do it, but she also didn't want to disobey the prince. "Are you sure? You haven't slept in a while- why don't you go to bed, this shouldn't take too long."

But this time Vegeta ignored her. He started washing the dishes in silence, and Matronene backed away and left. "Good night, Prince," she said.

Vegeta stared at her as she walked away. "Good bye," he whispered, so quietly that no one could hear him. 'I don't believe it,' he then thought. 'Another saiyan. And she's a female! It's unbelieveable. I- I don't want her to lose any saiyan pride, I won't let her do anything degrading. I won't,' he swore to himself. And he intended to stick to it.

Ok, please review, tell me if you guys like it. I need some more reviews on it. Thanks. Flames are welcome.


	4. The Saiyan girl's fate

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters.**

Matronene opened her eyes, blinked, closed them again, then opened them once more. She realized she was hearing a faint scratching noise, followed by a gasp of air. A few words were choked out, but the girl only caught a few of them.

"Dodoria- let go- throat-"

Matronene recognized the voice as Prince Vegeta's. She listened closer, and heard a different voice. This one was slightly louder, though still a whisper.

"Shut up, weakling freak."

There was a thump outside the door and someone, Matronene assumed it to be Vegeta, coughed.

"What do you _want, _Dodoria?" snarled Vegeta.

"Lord Frieza is the one who wants you," answered Dodoria.

"Frieza?" repeated the prince. "It's two in the morning, what does Frieza want with-"

Suddenly there was the small yet slightly loud sound of someone being punched in the face. Vegeta sighed, almost whimpered, in pain and exhaustion.

"That's _Lord _Frieza to you, lowly scum," growled Dodoria. "He said something about the saiyan girl that was found."

Matronene, who had still been listening, stood up out of bed, her eyes wide.

Vegeta stood up. "Yes sir."

He walked down the hall until he was out of sight, then began to run.

"What is he going to do to her?" he thought desperately. As much as he hated to admit it, his thirteen year old mind was about to cave under everything that had been happening lately. The last mission he had gone on, a young boy had tearfully begged for his mother's life as well as his own, but Vegeta killed them anyway. No one knew that it had even happened, or that it was disturbing him, tearing up his mind. Now another saiyan had showed up, and it was his job as prince to protect her from Frieza, everyone on the ship, and anything else. He hadn't slept for about three nights, two of which he had been destroying a planet and killing people, the third, being put near death himself by Zarbon. This would be the fourth night without sleep unless he got to it soon, but at that moment, he had to find out Matronene's fate. Then he would have to tell her the news, whether it be good or bad. Yes, Vegeta was about to break; he couldn't take all of this at once.

The prince found himself outside Frieza's room. He took a deep, steadying breath and pushed open the door.

"Master Frieza." Vegeta bowed. "Dodoria said you wanted to see me."

"Yes. It's about that girl. I've decided what to do with her," replied Frieza.

Vegeta looked up expectantly.

"She will be staying in your room."

"And me?"

"Sleep on the floor," Frieza said impatiently, waving off the question. "She will cook and clean and wash the ship, since she's a woman. I want to test her power level, then I might send her on missions with you and your team."

Vegeta nodded. "Is that all?"

"Yes. Go get some sleep, you look like you need it," Frieza said, his voice full of malice.

Once again, the young prince bowed. "Yes, thank you, Sire. I will be sure to relay this information to the saiyan woman." He turned and left.

"Matronene," Vegeta muttered, opening the door to his room. But Matronene had gone back to sleep, so he crept over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Matronene, wake up," he said a little louder. Then he took up his usual hateful manner.

"Woman, wake up," he snapped, pulling his hand back.

The girl rolled over on her side and opened her eyes slightly. They widened when she saw the prince and attempted to leap out of bed.

"Relax, girl," Vegeta muttered, and put his hand back on her shoulder. "It's okay. I just have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Matronene asked.

"You will be staying here, in this room. Frieza will be expecting you to cook, clean, and wash."

Matronene nodded, and Vegeta continued.

"Lastly, he wants to check your fighting skills and power level. If those are good, he might send you on missions with Nappa, Raditz and I."

"All right," Matronene said. "I can live with that."

Vegeta smiled. She was very beautiful, even to him. Not that he would ever admit that.

"Anyway," the prince said shortly, "I'm tired, I'm going to bed."

He threw himself down on the floor, rolled on his side toward the wall, and fell asleep instantly. Matronene watched him sadly for a moment.

"Good night, Prince," she whispered, and went back to bed.


	5. Fighting Styles Power Levels

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ, or any characters. The only character here that is mine is Matronene. Everything else belongs to the creator of DBZ, but I can't remember how to spell his name.**

"All right, woman," Vegeta said, at around three the next day. "Frieza wants to see how well you fight. Your power level is low, but it can be raised if you have a good fighting style."

Matronene nodded and got into a fighting stance, pathetic as it was.

Earlier that morning, Vegeta had put a strange machine over his left eye, looked at Matronene, and after a few seconds, said, "Seven hundred." He then muttered, "That's what living with a race like the Styrians will do to you," as he walked away.

Back in present time, Vegeta sighed and got into his own fighting stance. He had to see how she fought, and not change anything about her style yet.

The prince ran forward at Matronene, fully aware that Frieza was watching right outside the door, and had to throw his body weight sideways to avoid the girl's fist, which had shot straight out in front of her.

She then turned her body to follow his motion and kicked out at the side. Vegeta jumped up to avoid it and fired a ki beam at her. Matronene leapt up and back, then flew forward at Vegeta.

The prince and Frieza were both following her fighting style as she went. It seemed to be an 'attack first, ask questions and show mercy later...if you want' kind of thing. It impressed Frieza, and Vegeta thought it was very Saiyan of her. He smiled as they fought.

Matronene threw another punch at Vegeta, who put his arm and blocked it. He was surprised at how hard-hitting she was. He punched out at her face, but she moved her head away, and Vegeta kneed her hard in the stomach.

She went flying downward at the ground and gasped at impact. This would be a moment of truth almost, if she had the will to get back up and continue fighting. She opened her eyes and smiled. Vegeta was shocked at how purely evil she looked.

Matronene fired a ki beam of her own at the prince. He crossed his arms in front of his face, and let the blast push against him. Suddenly he felt it getting much stronger, almost more determined. He raised his eyebrows and slipped downward. When the beam struck the ship, it exploded into a bright light. In this moment, Vegeta fired a blast. Matronene saw this, and leapt up. She shot a counter attack, and the two blasts met in midair. Matronene was obviously giving it her all, and Vegeta could respect this, but he heard Frieza's voice in his ear- "End this now."

So Vegeta did. He powered up, only slightly, and his blast easily crushed Matronene's. The girl was sure to get out of the way and as soon as the dust cleared and the two saiyans had gotten their vision back from the blinding light, Frieza came walking in.

"Well, girl," he said, "your fighting style is very...interesting."

Matronene looked at Vegeta, who nodded in agreement.

"I analyzed your fighting style. You seem to attack first, with everything you have, then ask questions, or show mercy. Which is something you're not going to do if you go on missions."

"Am I going to be allowed to go on missions?" Matronene asked. The other saiyan in the room gave her an urgent look, and the girl was quick to add, "Master Frieza?" Vegeta relaxed.

"I think so. I want Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz to train you. Get your style...polished up. It's a little messy. So Vegeta, that's what you'll be doing for the next month or so," said Frieza.

Vegeta nodded again. "Yes sire."

"Well, you can start on that tomorrow."

Matronene smiled, but Vegeta remained quiet. Once Frieza finally left, Vegeta smirked.

"It's going to be fun fighting you," he said. "Get ready for training extremes."

"I'll be looking forward to it," replied Matronene. She really wasn't, and wasn't going to, but she was not going to admit that.

"No you won't. But it's good to know you have the pride of a Saiyan," Vegeta retorted.

Matronene smiled. "You know everything about Saiyan nature, don't you?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I'm the prince, I should."

"I guess you're right."

The two walked back to their room, and Vegeta threw himself on the bed he used to use. Matronene put a little water on her face. Then they went to go eat their small dinner, after which Matronene was to clean up.

The next day, the training was to start.

All right people, review! Please! Flames are welcome here.


	6. Training Session

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from DBZ. It belongs to the guy who created the show, which all of us should know already.**

"Come on, girl!"

Matronene looked up and took a deep breath.

"You're hard to keep up with, aren't you?"

She fired a desperate ki beam at Vegeta, who easily blocked it and fired a counter attack. Matronene scrambled out of the way. The training had been going on for three hours; she had never fought so long in her life.

"What's wrong?" taunted Vegeta. "You tired?"

Matronene nodded and Vegeta scowled.

"Never admit to being tired or weakened! That will get you killed without a hope of survival!" shouted the prince. "Now push yourself! Fight harder!"

He fired a large ki beam at her, and she blocked it, but just until she could get out of the way. She ran in a large circle around Vegeta, just one step ahead of his attacks, and leapt forward towards him. She threw a punch, but Vegeta moved his head out of the way. When she pulled her fist back, Vegeta threw his head forward, smashing into her's.

Matronene fell backward, but quickly put herself back together. And not a moment too soon, because she saw the saiyan heading right toward her.

The girl gasped and fired an attack. She had only been this scared twice and concsious enough to realize it once: When Vegeta-sei had been destroyed, and when Styre had been destroyed.

Vegeta hit the blast with his hand and directed it away. He started to power up, and fire another blast, when suddenly, Matronene's power level also seemed to go up. He looked at her, and noticed she didn't even look like she was in her right mind. Like there was something wrong with her. Once again, he was shocked at how evil she looked, and thought that maybe...something wasn't right with the girl. Both planets she had ever called home had been destroyed, maybe it had driven her mad.

"Woman?" Vegeta muttered.

She said nothing, just looked up and fired a blast.

"Damn it!" the prince exclaimed. He jumped out of the way, and let the blast hit the wall.

Then the girl attacked like a hungry dog attacks his food.

Vegeta gasped and was fighting, not just to train, but to practically stay alive. Matronene's power level was flying upward, and Vegeta was almost afraid of her. It was insane.

Then, he powered up much more and knocked her back. He attacked her, and she only attempted to fight back. But he grabbed her wrists and called to her, maybe he could bring her back.

"Matronene!" he exclaimed. "Matronene, relax! It's just training, okay?"

But she didn't stop.

"Matronene!"

After a few more seconds, her eyes seemed to come back into focus, and she slowed down. Finally, Vegeta caught her fist and she stopped completely.

"Woman," gasped Vegeta, "when you get angry, you can really fight."

Matronene swallowed and inhaled. "But...but I wasn't angry."

"What was your emotion?"

"Fear."

"Well then...when you get scared, you can fight like hell. So I think I know what you need to do when you fight. Which is, obviously, let your fear become you. Then...just let it continue. That's what you need to do when you go on missions. I'm going to tell Frieza to try you out. I think you can do it."

"Really?" Matronene exclaimed. She smiled and seemed to be searching for words. "Thank you!" She moved forward to hug Vegeta, but he pulled back.

"Woman!" he snapped. "Don't hug! It's wrong! Not something a saiyan does! Especially a warrior!"

"But I'm not really a warrior, I was born a servant," said Matronene.

"Well, now you're a warrior, and hugging is not allowed."

Vegeta turned around and walked toward the door to tell Frieza what he thought about Matronene.

"Sire."

Frieza looked down at Vegeta.

"I think you should let Matronene, that saiyan girl, go on a mission."

"But she's only had three training session, one with you, one with Nappa, and one with Raditz," said Frieza.

"Yes, but her training has only gotten better. Oh, and...she's had four training sessions. Today was her fourth."

"Whatever," Frieza replied impatient once again. "Anyway, how can she have gotten that good so soon?"

"Today, I found something that makes her fight much, much better. Her emotions can blind her, and she becomes ruthless and insane, her strenghth comes from her frenzy," explained Vegeta.

Frieza was quiet for a moment. "All right. You've got a small, easy mission coming up. You can take her with you. If she doesn't do well, you will be punished. If she does well...you won't be."

Vegeta nodded. "Yes, sire."

He turned around and walked away to tell Matronene, once again telling her the future that awaited her.

"Woman," he said, finding her back at their room. "You will be going on a mission with us soon. You'd better do well on this, because if you don't, I get punished."

"Okay, prince," she said.

Vegeta took a good look at her and noticed she seemed to be glowing. Inside, he sighed. Once she saw what you had to do to these people, she wouldn't like it so much anymore.


	7. Arrival of the Mission

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in this story except for Matronene, it all belongs to the creator of DBZ, who's name I still can't remember. Heh...**

Vegeta leapt off the floor four mornings later. It was time for that mission, and all he could do was pray to God that Matronene did all right, because if she didn't... he didn't even want to think about what might happen to him.

"Get up, woman," he muttered sleepily.

"What?" she grumbled.

"I said get up. Today's that mission..."

"Oh!"

Matronene leapt up and out of the bed. "Cool!"

Vegeta sighed. "It's not that cool, you know," he said. "I don't know how much of a conscience you have, but it might be a little burdened after today."

Matronene shrugged. "We'll see." She thought Vegeta was challenging her, saying that she wouldn't be able to handle whatever it was that they did. She could handle it. She knew she could.

After a few minutes, she had to know what Vegeta thought was so bad, so she asked.

"What's so bad that you do on these missions? I mean...it can't be that awful, could it?"

Vegeta shrugged. "It's not..._bloody, _or anything."

"What's so bad then?"

"You'll see," he sighed.

Matronene shrugged again.

The two saiyans left the room and met up with Nappa and Raditz and they walked down the hall together towards Frieza. When they got there, the four knelt down and Vegeta said, "Master Frieza, we are ready to depart on our mission."

"Well, go on then."

The saiyans got into their capsules and Raditz quickly set Matronene's coordinates for her.

Matronene watched as Vegeta's capsule soared out into space. Next was Nappa, then she was to go, and Raditz would follow her, to make sure she got there all right. She pressed the button and felt like someone dropped a couple bricks on her chest. She tried to keep her eyes open, but it felt like someone was trying to force them closed with pins. She heard a loud rushing in her ears, and realized that it could possibly be the sound of her blood. But the thought made her sick, so she pushed it to be back of her mind. Finally, as suddenly as it started, it stopped. She turned to see what she could, and saw one capsule in front of hers and one behind it. All she could see besides that were stars. So many, it seemed surreal. It was almost like there was more of it down by this planet than anywhere else. She sighed, leaned back in the capsule, and was ambushed by sleep.

Suddenly, she felt like she was going faster. Much faster, actually. She opened her eyes and realized that she was.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed.

Then she heard a voice coming from seemingly no where- "Relax woman, we just got pulled into the gravity force of the planet."

"Vegeta?" she asked.

"Yes, woman."

"How..how am I talking to you?"

"Through small radio-like things. They're installed in the floor of the capsule, you can turn it on or off. You must have turned yours on," Vegeta explained.

"Oh. Okay. Well, we're landing now?"

"Yes."

She heard a small scratching sound and concluded that Vegeta had turned his radio off. Matronene clicked hers off as well.

Then she felt herself get thrown back against the wall of the ship.

"Ouch," she groaned. "Jeez, that's forceful."

Matronene suddenly felt that her ship was seemingly steering out of control. She quickly turned on her radio and said, "Is this supposed to happen!"

"Yes, relax," said Nappa.

The girl breahted in deeply.

"You might want to sit down and lean way back," suggested Nappa.

She did, and said, "Why-"

Suddenly, she smashed into the ground so insanely hard she was jolted back. She gasped and groaned.

"That's why," came Nappa's voice. "Now, get out of the ship, the door will open in a second."

Low and behold, it did, and she stepped out. Vegeta and Nappa were already standing outside their doors, stretching. She looked over to Raditz and watched his door open.

Matronene looked around. The planet was average-sized, not too big or too small. It looked very normal. There was a river very near where they had landed, and it was very grassy and bright.

"It's early morning here," said Vegeta. He walked over to the river, cupped his hands, and dipped them into it. He raised to water to his face and smelled it.

"Poisonous water." He plucked a blade of grass and smelled that. "But there's nothing wrong with the grass. Which means..."

He looked over a strange deer-like animal with two heads, eating the grass.

"Which means we can eat the meat here," Raditz finished.

Nappa fired a small, thin ki beam at the animal. When it hit, the animal fell and died. Vegeta walked over and tore a leg off, then handed it to Nappa. He did the same for Raditz, then he called to Matronene. She approached with caution, and winced at the cracking of the meat being torn off the body.

"Here," said Vegeta. "Eat. You've got to be hungry."

Matronene nodded, but hesitated when it came to eating the deer.

"That's pretty sick," she said.

"You get used to it," said Vegeta. He bit into the leg of the deer and wiped some blood off his face.

The girl's jaw dropped. "My god."

Vegeta shrugged. "The first time I tried to eat a deer or something raw, I was so hungry anything tasted good. I just got used to it, I guess. You'll get hungry enough, if we're here for that long."

The other three saiyans finished eating their food.

"All right," said Vegeta. "We'll find a colony and attack."

"Like ambush?" said Matronene.

Vegeta nodded and continued. "Nappa, take the north and north-east side, Raditz, take the west and north-west side. Matronene...you can take the south and south-east side, and go after the west and south-west side. If you can."

"But won't someone have to go with her?" Nappa reminded him.

"Oh, right. You're new. Okay, Raditz, take those sides with her. I'm going to go to the north, since that's where their ruler is. Remember, we get them to join Frieza's throne as fast as we can, then we kill them. Do whatever it takes. Matronene, you're probably not going to fight anyone, just blow holes in the planet. In your uniform you have a radio like the one in the ships, just smaller. If you need help or get lost, just press the button. It's there on your shoulder, under that armor."

Matronene found it and nodded.

"All right," said Vegeta, "let's go."


	8. Attack on the Planet

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from DBZ, but I own Matronene. Everything else belongs to the creator of DBZ, Akira Toriyama. (I think that's his name.)

Matronene took a deep breath and followed after Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz. She was so excited, she could hardly contain herself.

"I don't believe I'm actually getting to do this!" she murmered.

"Relax!" Vegeta said, exasperated.

"Come on, Vegeta," said Nappa. "Remember your first mission? You were a freaking bundle of energy!"

Vegeta sighed. "I guess."

They continued walking until they split up. Vegeta directed them all to the areas of the planet to which they had been assigned. Raditz lead her quietly to her section, and quickly found a colony. He walked in and Matronene watched the people's faces eagerly. She was shocked, suddenly- there was a fear in their eyes that had not been matched for quite a while.

A young woman began crying uncontrollably and a little boy by her side had grabbed her leg and asked what was wrong. A few men looked sadly at the ground and retreated inside their houses. Matronene looked at Raditz, and said, "Why do they look so sad?"

"We're famous for going around, destroying planets mercilessly. They know they're all going to die today. They are a fairly weak race."

He suddenly raised his voice. "Now I want all of you here to come out and face me!"

The people outside of their homes looked up at him with tear-stained faces, and other came out of their houses.

"You all know why we're here. As you can see, we have a new one. And she's already just as angry and deadly as the rest of us. If you had any hope before...you don't anymore." He looked around, obviously realizing there was not a fight to be fought here. "I want all of you to tell me that you swear your loyalty to Frieza's throne. Just do it."

"We're going to die anyway, what's the point of losing our dignity at the same time?" muttered one person monotonously.

"If you don't, we won't kill you right away. We're just torture you for a while."

Another woman turned away.

"Now say it!" Raditz screamed at them.

"We- we swear our allegiance to Frieza."

"Get down on your knees and say it, you pathetic fools!" Matronene called out to them. Raditz glanced at her, obviously impressed.

And, to her surprise, the entire village did it. They knelt down and said it again.

"Good, good," muttered Raditz. "All right, weaklings. Say goodbye." He powered up and blasted half the village with one blast. Matronene took up the other half.

Looking around, she saw dead bodies everywhere. Anywhere she looked, they were dead. Lying there. Some had their eyes open still, and they were bloodshot, and bleeding from any openings. These images burned themselves into Matronene's mind. It was awful. She put her hand over her mouth and gasped, struggling to keep them from turning into sobs.

"Oh...oh my god..."

Raditz looked at her. He could understand- she had been raised by a peaceful race. She didn't think this was right. Which it wasn't.

"It's all right," he muttered. "Now let's go. We have a lot more damage to do."

She took a deep steadying breath. "Okay."

They walked off, and did the same thing to every village- emberass them, make them swear their allegiance, and kill them. At one village, a young man had stepped out and said, "No!"

Raditz, almost on reflex, had shot a beam at him and it surrounded him, electric shocks running throught it occasionally, making the man scream in agony and fear. The torture hadn't ended until he was crying and begging for mercy, then was killed with the rest. But no one else had disobeyed.

Finally, after about fours, they met up with Nappa in the south. The decided to go find Vegeta, and see how he was holding up with getting the ruler to swear his allegiance. Matronene had gone into a near catatonic state, with all those she had killed, and the one who had been tortured. She followed Nappa and Raditz though, and had to fly fast.

After about half an hour, they had reached the north side of the planet. Dead bodies lay in a trail, and there were a great many holes in the ground. There was a large building with light shining through the windows, and the three assumed the leader was putting up a fight.

They climbed the three flights of stairs, and heard Vegeta's words- "This isn't going to end you know." And a loud scream of pain. "I'm not leaving until you say it. Six simple words. I- Swear- My- Allegiance- to- Frieza."

Nappa pushed open the door and said, "Are you having trouble, Vegeta?"

Vegeta smirked. "The leader has decided to be brave and go down fighting. Which is fine. He'll give in."

Raditz and Nappa used the same move as Vegeta to strengthen the attack, and the leader screamed still louder.

"Come on, girl," Vegeta snarled. "Help us."

Matronene stepped forward and blasted the ruler. The man started to cry and scream more.

"You know they're all dead. Your entire race. There's no point for you anymore," taunted Vegeta. "So give it up."

"N-never!" gasped the leader.

The four saiyans only strengthened their powers more.

"Go on," encouraged Raditz.

"You know you want to," added Nappa.

Finally, the leader hung his head and his screaming stopped. "I pledge my allegiance to Frieza."

"Good boy," said Vegeta. He powered up an incredible amount and and sent a ki beam straight through the man. The other three stopped their attack, and watched the leader fall to the ground. He was dead. "Now, wasn't that easy?"

The four stood silent for about ten seconds, until Matrone made a desperate, terrified, whimpering sound, and backed herself into a corner, and passed out right there.


	9. Catatonic State after Torture

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in DBZ, but I do own Matronene. I'm getting tired of saying it.**

Vegeta sighed. "Nappa," he muttered quietly, "pick her up."

Nappa walked over to her and lifted her gently.

"I guess it turned out to be too much for her," Raditz sighed.

Vegeta nodded, staring at the floor. Suddenly, he said something that the two saiyans had never heard from his before: "I hate what Frieza is doing to us. What he's making us do. I _hate _it." He made a loud noise of exasperation and punched the wall, making a dent in it. "Why do we have to do these things! Look what it's done to that girl! Look at this planet! Do you remember what it was like when we heard our planet was destroyed? It's awful! I hate this!" He screamed like he was losing his mind. "Can you see all these dead people? Now we have to destroy their bodies, along with the rest of the planet! We hate what has happened to our race, but we continue to do it to other races! And for what?"

"Our lives," whispered Nappa.

"Look at our lives!" shrieked Vegeta. "I don't know about you two, but I _hate _my life! Frieza's lapdog! I hate him! I hate all of this!" He put one hand over his eyes and put the other one on the wall, to keep himself up. He was breathing hard, deep, and fast. The other two saiyans just turned away from him. They didn't really understand Vegeta's emotions because he was the prince, and he was thirteen. They were just warriors, and they were fifteen. They knew Vegeta had killed for a long, long time to keep his father alive, but then his father had been killed by Frieza. Now what was he working for? They didn't know, but Vegeta was doing it to keep them alive. As far as he knew, they were the only ones left. Maybe there were more, on different planets, but they probably had forgotten what a saiyan even was. Vegeta felt also that he had to stay alive- he had to avenge his race, make them, and especially his father, proud. He had to become the legendary super saiyan.

They were going down the stairs when they heard Vegeta's footsteps.

"I guess he's calmed down a little," muttered Raditz. Nappa nodded.

When the prince caught up with them, he was speaking quickly and efficiently. "All right, one of you put the girl in her capsule, set her coordinates. I'll stay behind to kill the planet."

The other saiyans nodded and went quickly to their capsules. Vegeta watched them disappear in space, and saw his own capsule hovering slightly in the air. Vegeta powered up, and when he felt like he had reached his limit, he went farther. He continued to push himself until there was so much power flowing through him that it hurt. He was sweating, and grunting slightly with the small pain of power.

He put his hands out in fron of him and aimed at the ground. The power took a form coming out of his hands and became a blinding light, he was pushed upward by it, the light grew bigger and bigger until it had consumed the planet and Vegeta had been pushed into his capsule, who's door had opened. He closed his eyes and heard a very loud boom, when he opened them the planet was gone, and there were only a few scraps of the planet left in front of him.

When he got back to Frieza's planet, he got out and looked around for Nappa and Raditz and Matronene. He saw them sitting over in a corner. Matronene, apparently, had just woken up. Her eyes were half closed and she was still in a catatonic state.

"Is she all right?" Vegeta muttered when he reached them.

"She's pretty out of it, but she's nodding and shaking her head and stuff. She drank a glass of water a few minutes ago," reported Raditz.

"Vegeta!"

The prince winced at Frieza's high-pitched, raspy voice. "Yes, sire."

"Have you destroyed the planet?"

"Yes."

"When did you arrive?"

"About two minutes ago."

"And you haven't reported back to me yet?" said Frieza.

"I was just checking with Raditz and Nappa. And Matronene."

"Matronene...? Who-"

"The saiyan girl," supplied Vegeta quietly.

"Oh. Well, you know to report back to me immediately." Frieza slapped Vegeta clear across the face.

"I'm sorry, sire," said Vegeta. "It won't happen again."

"Good. And, how did the girl do on the mission?"

"She did well. She's...a little..." Vegeta searched for a word. "Disturbed right now. But she did well. She helped us torture the leader and two other men who defied us in your name."

"Well, good. For her first mission, after living with such a peaceful race for so long. Should she go on more missions with you?" asked Frieza.

"Yes, I believe so."

"Then she will. You have another mission in one week. Recover, and let yourselves calm down."

"Thank you sire."

Frieza turned and walked away, Dodoria at his side.

Vegeta waited until they were out of sight, then he walked back to Matronene.

"Girl. Girl, are you all right?" he asked, sounding worried.

Matronene shook her head, but then quickly nodded, obviously remembering what Vegeta had said about admitting weakness, and then just shrugged.

"All right then. Come on, let's get you back to your room."

He lifted her and took her to the room. He put her down in the bed and walked away. He sat outside the door, knees bent, his elbows on his knees, his head against the wall. After a little while, his head turned to the side and he drifted off to sleep. Nappa found him on his way back to his room a little while later, and put him down on the floor in the corner, where he had heard Vegeta slept at that point. He glanced at Matronene, who was muttering in her sleep.

"I don't believe I have to do this," she was saying.

Nappa sighed. "Maybe she'll get usead to it," he thought to himself.


	10. No Time for Recovering

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's characters. I don't don't don't, and maybe I can stop saying it now. But whatever, there's probably someone out there just waiting to be able to say, "She didn't put a disclaimer!" so yeah...coughparanoidcough**

Matronene screamed shrilly.

Vegeta threw himself up off the floor and powered up immediately, shouting over her scream, "What! What is it, who's attacking!"

He glanced over at Matronene and saw that she was sitting in a fetal position, holding her knees. Nappa and Raditz came running in.

"Vegeta!"

"What happened!"

Vegeta just shrugged and the three looked over at Matronene, who was still sitting quietly. "Just a bad dream," he decided quietly. "She _was _raised with a peaceful race."

The other two saiyans left the room. Vegeta was quiet for a moment before deciding to go and talk to her.

"Girl, what's wrong? I mean, I know what's wrong, but...just relax...it's not that bad, we only had to torture two people this time-"

At this, Matronene looked up, terrified, and started whimpering. "Only two this time?" she murmered. "You usually have to torture more than that?"

"Yeah, almost every time. This particular race went without too much of a fight, surprsing, really..."

But this only succeeded in scaring Matronene more. Vegeta sighed. "Man, I am no good at this 'comforting' thing..." he thought.

"Er...listen, Matronene, I'm gonna go and do things that I have to do...so...just come out of the room when you're ready to."

"What do you have to do?" she asked softly, looking up at Vegeta.

"You know...clean my ship and stuff."

"What's on it?"

"Just like dirt and some blood and other things from when I blew up that planet-"

Matronene screamed and put her face down on the pillow. Vegeta leapt up and practically ran out of the room.

An hour later, Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz were taking their time eating breakfast when Matronene came down to join them.

"Well, well, look who's up," taunted Raditz.

The saiyan girl just sat down and started to eat a little. The three men glanced at each other, but said nothing.

"Hey Vegeta when's our next mission?" asked Nappa without pausing in between words.

"I don't know," answered the prince slowly. "I don't care, either."

"God, I don't want to go on another mission. I don't like torturing people."

"Too bad, girl, you're gonna have to go. Frieza's gonna make you, because Vegeta said you did well."

Matronene sighed. "Great..."

Vegeta looked up and saw Dodoria walking by.

"Hey! Dodoria! You great pink zit, I need to ask you something!" he shouted. Dodoria turned to face him, and Vegeta seemed to realize just what he was actually saying. He leapt up and saluted.

"Uh...er...Dodoria! Sir! I- I have to ask you something!" he stammered desperately.

Dodoria walked over and smacked Vegeta hard across the face. So hard, in fact, that Vegeta's nose started to bleed slightly. But he ignored it.

"Do you have any idea when our next mission is?"

"Yes. Frieza said something about two days from now."

Vegeta nodded. "Thank you."

Dodoria punched Vegeta in the face again before walking away. The force of the punch knocked Vegeta over, but he stood up quickly and stared at Dodoria's retreating back.

"Well. There's your answer, Nappa. In two days."

"Tough luck girl," said Nappa.

Matronene hung her head. "Joy..."

"Well then I really do need to clean my ship," Vegeta muttered.

"Yeah me too," agreed Nappa.

Raditz nodded, and the three started to walk off.

"Wait!" called Matronene. "What about me?"

"You could come and clean your ship," suggested Vegeta.

"Um...sure. Why not." She ran after the other three.

As the three worked, they thought quietly.

"I don't want to go. I don't want to torture people," Matronene was thinking.

"I wonder if Matronene can even handle this or if I'm going to have to kill her for losing her mind," Vegeta wondered.

"Maybe this race will put up a better fight than the last one," Raditz smirked in his head.

"This race had better make this fun," Nappa thought furiously.

Raditz was the first one finished. "Have fun, losers," he said, laughing, and walked off. Vegeta was finished soon afterward, but he didn't feel like going anywhere, so he continued to clean his ship. Nappa finished a few minutes later, and then the two saiyans, the prince and the girl, were left alone.

"Matronene, do you think you can handle this? Because if you don't think you can, I can just tell Frieza that."

"What will you do to you?"

"I don't know, but it'll probably involve kicking my ass."

"Then no, I'll go."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't want you to get hurt just because of me. I can handle it, I'll be fine."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, putting up a brave face, but said, "Okay. Thanks."

If Raditz or Nappa had heard this, they would have gaped at him and been entirely confused. But Matronene didn't know that Vegeta never thanked anyone, that he felt that he had been screwed over so many times he didn't have to say thanks to anyone at all. So Matronene just smiled and nodded and continued cleaning her ship, and Vegeta blinked in confusion at his own behavior.

_He was growing soft over a girl. _Had he actually said, 'thanks' to her! But he decided to let himself get away with his own emotions. He just...couldn't let anyone else know. That was all. He went to go help Matronene finish cleaning her ship.


	11. New Mission

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ, but I do own Matronene.**

Three days later, Vegeta ran down the hallway to Frieza's room. He breathed in and pushed the door open.

"Sire," he said, bowing. "You wanted to see me."

Frieza nodded. "Yes. Next mission for you."

Vegeta looked at him expectantly.

"A planet called Korese. Take three of their men and destroy the rest of the planet. They're not exactly weaklings."

Vegeta nodded.

"You're leaving within the hour."

Vegeta nodded again and said, "Is that all?"

Frieza said nothing. Vegeta took it as a yes. He turned and left the room to tell Nappa and Raditz and Matronene.

"Okay you three, we have a new mission. We are to go to the planet Korese, and take three of their men. Destroy the rest of their planet. Frieza said to watch out, because they 'aren't exactly weaklings.'"

Nappa sighed and Raditz nodded. Matronene crossed her arms.

"Great," she muttered. Vegeta glanced at her. She was becoming cold and sarcastic already.

About ten minutes later, the four saiyans walked toward their ship. One of Frieza's men had already set their coordinates. They climbed into their ships and left in the same order that they always did: Vegeta, then Nappa, then Matronene, then Raditz.

Inside her ship, Matronene sighed and leaned back.

"This….this is gonna be fun," she thought sarcastically. For her, this was going to be the opposite of fun.

Vegeta leaned back as well. "I wonder how bad this is going to get." He thought about how Matronene was going to take this one. He hoped she wasn't going to have any problems again killing people.

About forty-five minutes later, the four ships got sucked into the gravity shield and was pulled downward. They slammed into the ground and they all crawled out. The first thing the four saiyans did: they threw themselves backward into their ships again.

"It's freezing!" shouted Nappa over the wind.

"I know!" Raditz agreed.

"Great," Vegeta exclaimed to them. "I wish Frieza had told me this…. Everyone get out of their ship!"

They all stepped out reluctantly and shivered.

"Okay, well, since it's so cold, we won't all be able to sleep at the same time in case we freeze over. So, we'll have to do shifts. This isn't going to be as easy as the others."

The other saiyans nodded.

"Then let's get going."

The four of them walked off to find a place to stay while they were occupying this planet. Judging by the weather, they would be there for a while.

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's short but I had to type this in the middle of a shortened computer class. Sorry, next one will be longer.**


	12. Too High

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in this story except Matronene. That's enough for me. Arigatou for reading! **

The four of them put their ships into a sort of 'neutral' mode so that they would stay in the same place until they came back and left. It had stopped snowing and they walked forward through it. At one point, Raditz fell straight through and smashed into the hard, ice-covered ground at the end of the hole.

"Dammit," he muttered, flying upward again.

Matronene and Nappa were laughing loudly at him, and he glared at them, but Vegeta only closed his eyes and half-smiled at his partner's stupidity and antics.

They continued walking forward, searching for the warmest possible place. A few times, Vegeta decided that it was just getting colder the farther they went, and had to turn around, despite the groans of the other three.

"Shut up," he would growl angrily, and continue walking.

It took hours. By the time it was dark, they still hadn't found a place to stop.

"Vegeta," Matronene whined by the time it was too dark to see. "I don't like this. Let's just stop."

"Fine, fine," Vegeta muttered. But it's still too cold here. So we can't all sleep at the same time, like I said. "We'll have to do shifts. I'll go first for four hours. Then Nappa, you can watch for four hours. Then Raditz. Then Matronene. You have to watch to make sure we aren't freezing while we sleep. Wake us up if we are. Got it?"

The three saiyans nodded. "Yes."

"Good. You three go to sleep, we're going after the people in the morning. I'll wake up Nappa."

Matronene, Nappa, and Raditz powered up and burned a whole in the snow with their ki beams. They had melted it about five feet in when they decided to stop. They laid down in the snow, very close to each other, and closed their eyes. Vegeta sat down and stared at them, watching closely. He counted the seconds and the minutes, until finally he had reached four hours.

"Thank _Kami,_" he muttered, shaking Nappa awake. "Your turn."

Nappa got up and kept watch. It continued on like this the entire time, until finally Matronene woke them all up.

"All right, let's go," Vegeta said as soon as he stood up out of the hole of snow.

"No breakfast!" Raditz exclaimed.

"If we find food we'll eat!" snapped Vegeta, "now let's go!"

They trudged forward through the snow again, Raditz, Nappa, and Matronene all keeping a close eye out for anything to eat behind Vegeta's back. Finally, Nappa sent a ki beam up at a tree branch, shaking snow away from it, and two strange bird-like animals fell from it.

"Great," he muttered, walking over and picking it up. Raditz and Matronene leapt forward and dug through the pile of snow, looking for other animals that had been killed, and found an extra one.

"Vegeta!" Matronene called, holding up the bird. Vegeta sighed and walked forward, taking the bird from her and breaking the wing right off the body. The girl winced. He proceeded to pull all of the thick feathers off. It took quite a while actually, there were so many layers. But finally, all four saiyans were sitting and eating.

"I told you," Vegeta said to Matronene. "If you get hungry enough, you'll eat anything you can get."

Matronene sighed. "I know..." she said sadly. "But...I want to be at my best when we fight."

"Please," said Raditz. "You're just hungry."

She shrugged and took another bite.

Fifteen minutes later, they were all done and Vegeta stood up. "Let's get going again," he said. And they started walking some more. Once again, the sun had gone all the way down, and they reached a cliff. They looked down into the valley and saw lights.

"That's them," Vegeta muttered. "Let's go, and keep your eyes open."

The saiyans flew down into the valley, and when they touched down, the citizens stepped out of their homes and any other place. Nappa pulled out his scouter and put it on. The numbers started going up, and at a certain point, his eyes widened.

"What!" he muttered loudly.

"How high is it, Nappa?" Vegeta demanded.

"Three thousand! For every one of them!"

"_What_!" Vegeta said. He pulled out his own scouter and put it on. "You're right!" He looked around, but the number on the side of the screen didn't move. "No way."

Matronene and Raditz got into a fighting stance. Vegeta stood still, staring at the people for a moment, then got into a fighting stance as well. Nappa did too after another second of shock.

"We," Vegeta said, "have our work cut out for us. Be careful."


End file.
